


Life As We Know It

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Dad Dean, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sappy Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that you are pregnant and are nervous to tell Dean.</p><p>FLUFF ALERT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As We Know It

 

“Okay you can wipe your stomach off and get dressed. I’ll meet you at the front desk with your pictures. Once again, congratulations!” The ultrasound tech said, grabbing her clipboard, and leaving the room.

 

Well, there it was. You were definitely pregnant. You pretty much knew after 5 tests from the drugstore but you wanted to be absolutely sure, so you found a free clinic. You weren’t quite sure how you felt about it yet. You had always thought about having kids but when you became a hunter you knew that type of life just wasn’t possible, so you put it out of your mind. Are you ready for a baby? How can you even raise a baby in this life safely? Despite how scared and worried you were, you can’t help but be excited, I mean you are going to be a mother. A million thoughts were running through your head but the biggest one was, Oh god how is Dean going to react?  
—————-  
You take a deep breath and walk through the bunker door. Sam is standing in the library searching for something on one of the bookshelves, and Dean is reading on his computer. Dean looks up at the sound of your feet treading down the steps and a wave of anxiety rushes through you. Just breathe, Y/n.

 

“Hey Y/n, what took so long? I was starting to think you finally realized how much of a doofus my brother is and you left us.” Sam chuckles. A light smile crosses your face briefly before you turn to the older Winchester.

 

“Dean, I need to talk to you.” Your eyes flicker in the direction of the bedroom you both share.

 

Sam and your boyfriend share a glance, furrowing their eyebrows. Dean stands and starts down the hall, with you following reluctantly. 

Your heart rate skyrockets the moment you both step through the door. 

 

“Shoot.” He says, nonchalantly.

 

“Dean, you might want to sit down.”

 

Worry crosses his face. “Baby, what’s going on?” You hesitate, unsure of how to tell him. 

 

So, you remember last month after we took out that nest of vamps, we went to the bar, we were celebrating and we both got a little too drunk and had sex in one of the bathroom stalls?“

 

A smug grin works its way onto Dean’s face, as he remembers that night and he laughs a little. "Hell yeah, that was a good night. What does that have to do with any of this?”

 

“Well, umm..” Your voice shakes and his expression turns to a concerned one. He starts to speak and you blurt it out like word vomit. “I’m pregnant.”

His jaw drops slightly, but other than that you had never seen Dean’s face so expressionless. “I took 5 tests and went to the doctor, so I’m sure. I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure.” 

 

 

He still doesn’t say anything. He had that look he gets when he’s deep in thought. 

 

“Dean please say something..” You keep your eyes trained on the floor.

 

“I’m gonna be a dad?” He whispers. Your eyes shoot up and Dean is smiling from ear to ear, almost teary eyed.

 

 

“Yeah.” Your voice breaks, you're almost taken back. You haven’t seen him look that happy in a long time.

 

“Oh my god, Y/n. We’re gonna be parents!” He rises from the bed and wraps his arms around you, picking you up and twirling you in a circle. “I know how dangerous this is Y/n, and believe me, I’m scared shitless. I don’t know the first thing about being a dad and I know I said I would never want to bring a kid into this life but we will find a way to make it work. You’re going to be a great mom. I’ll baby-proof the bunker, and we’ll get a car seat to put in Baby. We will figure it out just like we always do. I’ll keep you guys safe, I promise. I love you so much Y/n and I can’t wait to have a little piece of me and you running around the bunker.”

 

You’re crying now. You never expected him to react like this. You still had a lot to figure out, and there were so many things you could be worrying about and probably should be worrying about but all you could think of right now was how happy you were. 

 

You placed one hand on his face, stroking his cheek. “I love you too baby, so much. I can’t wait either and I don’t know what I am doing any more than you do. We are both going in blind here, and I don’t know what’s going to happen but what I do know is that you are going to be the most amazing daddy, Dean Winchester.” Fresh tears welled in his eyes and he swallowed thickly, squeezing you tighter. You wipe a few stray tears away from your cheeks and bury your face in his shoulder. 

 

“Should we tell Sammy?” He asks, eyes lighting up even more. You nod enthusiastically, sliding out of Dean’s embrace.

 

“Sam! Get in here, we have something to tell you!”

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
